The Secretary
by x Kurohime x Koroshiya x
Summary: Deidara is the Boss, Kaya is the new secretary. Unexpectedly, however, she's great at what she does, while her Boss -though equally great at what he does- is a jerk. However, he's intruiged by her... DeidaraXOC Mini Series. Rated M for content.
1. The New Secretary

**Author's Note :** This is a Deidara MINI SERIES. =) It'll be in SIX parts. I hope you all like it!

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at the tall building.

Akatsuki Corporation. The most prestigious corporation in the world… And they had accepted me as the secretary of the Boss of Section D.

See, since Akatsuki was so big and the ones that started it were all friends, it was separated into different Sections, and the each of those friends was the Boss of their specific Section.

I checked my clothes.

My black pencil skirt that reached my knees looked fine. No stains. My white office shirt was neatly tucked in and buttoned up to the top, my black cardigan was also unblemished. Though I was trying to look professional, the outfit still –and unintentionally- hugged my womanly curves and made my already voluptuous breasts look even bigger. I checked to make sure my black tights weren't torn, and then I checked to make sure my black Mary Jane's were undamaged. I quickly took out my small mirror from my hand bag. I checked my long, wavy dark brown hair. It was nearly tied up in a tight bun with only my side-fringe neatly tucked behind my ear. My snow white skin contrasted with my dark brown eyes, thick and long black eyelashes, and thin black eyebrows, so I wore my thick-rimmed black glasses to hide them. I didn't want to stand out. Lastly, due to the fullness of my red lips, I had applied light pink lip balm to try to blend the colour more with my skin… Though, I failed in doing so. I put the mirror back into my bag and walked inside the building.

I walked up to the reception desk. A woman sat there. She looked up at me coldly.

"How may I help you?" she asked, eying me up and down. The woman wore a pink suit and an ungodly amount of make-up. Her blonde hair was unkempt and her blue eyes looked cold… And cloudy. I guessed she was hung-over…

"Uh, yes. My name is Kaya Stoker… I'm the new secretary for-" I began, but I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Ah, Miss Stoker," came a polite voice. I turned around and came face-to-face with a man, probably in his thirties. He had black hair and a kind smile. He was the man who had interviewed me.

"Oh, Mr Yamaguchi! Good evening," I greeted, glad that I no longer had to deal with the hung-over girl glaring at the back of my head.

"I'll take you to the Boss," he said, turning around. I followed him to the elevator, and was silent throughout the entire time inside the elevator. Once on the right floor (incidentally, the top floor, so the elevator ride took quite a while), he led me out and towards a very large, black door. He opened it, and led me through the various wall-less offices. I was already being stared at, and I hadn't started working, yet.

He led me to a door and knocked twice.

"Enter, un," came a masculine voice. He opened the door, and went inside. I followed and shut the door behind me.

"Deidara-sama, this is Kaya Stoker. Your new personal secretary," introduced Mr Yamaguchi. "Miss Stoker, Deidara-sama is your new Boss and you will address him either as 'Boss' or as 'Deidara-sama'. Understood?"

I bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much, Deidara-sama. I look forward to working for you," I said formally, straightening up. I discreetly checked his features. He had long blonde hair which hung loosely down his back. He also had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes, and in general, he was gorgeous –and obviously toned, under that black and red suit of his.

He smirked at me.

"Ne, Mr Yamaguchi, you hired such a geek to be my assistant, un," he mocked. Mr Yamaguchi flushed.

"She's competent, Deidara-sama. You will not be disappointed," he replied confidently.

"Deidara-sama, I am very competent. I will prove it to you," I replied, my eyes flaming with determination. Deidara-sama's smirk faltered for a moment, and then he smirked again.

"We'll see, un. Mr Yamaguchi, un, show Kaya her new office," said Deidara-sama, smirking at me again. Mr Yamaguchi bowed, and I bowed in turn, as Mr Yamaguchi led me out of that room, and to my new office. It was right in front of Deidara-sama's office, and it had no walls.

Well, obviously. I was his secretary. People had to go through me to see him.

I checked my new desk.

It had everything I would need. Computer, note pad, phone, stationary, etc. It had it all.

I looked around the room and bit my lip. The other workers were all so lazy and disorganised!

Mr Yamaguchi bid me farewell, and he left the room.

One of my new female co-workers walked over to me.

"Ano… Kaya Stoker, right? Yamaguchi-san told us. My name is Ayame Mitsune," she said with a friendly smile. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"I know you've just arrived and all… But, I really need help with this…" she said, blushing with embarrassment. I smiled and nodded, glad to be needed.

"Sure, just show me what's wrong," I replied kindly.

Ayame led me to the photocopier.

"I tried everything to photocopy this," she said, holding up a document. "But, it's not working. The red-button keeps flashing."

I examined the photocopier. I checked it, until I found the problem.

"It's like this…" I began explaining the problem to her, and showed her how to fix it if it ever happened again. She smiled and thanked me.

"You're a life-saver, Kaya-chan!" she squealed, and resumed with her work.

Two others walked over to me.

"Kaya-san, my name is Toshiro Kuromichi," said the male.

"And I'm Kenji Matsumoto," said the other.

"Hajimemashite," I replied. They smiled, more encouraged.

"We have to leave early today to attend a wedding, and so all our work will be left undone, and-" began Toshiro. I smiled and cut him off.

"Leave it to me, Kuromichi-san, Matsumoto-san," I replied determinedly. They thanked me, breathing in relief and showed me their desks and their left-over work.

I completed those easily.

After checking to see if anyone else needed help, I walked back to my desk.

Incidentally, the moment I sat down, the phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Good evening, Akatsuki Section D. Deidara-sama's office. This is Secretary Kaya Stoker speaking. How may I help?" I said into the receiver.

"Oi, un, you need to do something for me. Now!" It was my new Boss. Couldn't he have just asked me in person?

"Hai, Deidara-sama?" I replied. This was gonna be a long day.

***

In the end, Deidara-sama had given me a whole list of near-impossible tasks. All of which I completed perfectly and before the due deadline… Which was within a few hours of being ordered.

At the end of the day, everyone went home… Except myself and my new Boss.

I checked everyone's desks and finished their unfinished work, as I promised I would.

Even though it was my first day, I had already made good friends with everyone.

Deidara-sama walked out of his office just as I was about to leave.

"I get why Yamaguchi picked you, un," he said with a smirk.

"Even though you're a geek, you really are competent, un," he said, eying me up and down mockingly. I merely smiled.

"Thank you, Deidara-sama," I replied.

He smirked once more and left.

I locked up everything before also leaving.

I bid goodbye to the security guards, and ran to catch the bus.

It took me a good hour to get home.

My home was a two bedroom apartment in a middle class area of Konohagakure. It was small, but since only me and my mother lived here, it was fine.

The apartment was on the third floor of a building with ten floors.

It had two bathrooms, both attached to the bedrooms. One kitchen and one lounge. All the rooms were small, but they were cosy.

Occasionally, my older brother would come visit –though, since he lived in Sunagakure, it wasn't that often.

We also had a pet cat called Dango. Mostly 'cause both my mom and I LOVE dango. It tastes great.

In case you're wondering about my name, Kaya Stoker, I'm not full Japanese.

My father was English. He died when I was younger. He was diagnosed with heart cancer, and he died only three months after we found out.

I was eight years old, then.

My mom did the best she could for us. She was lucky to have gone to university, because she managed to get high-paying jobs. But, she was fired a lot…

Mom's bosses were all quite lecherous, and mom herself is very pretty and young-looking (even though she was twenty-five when she had my brother, and twenty-seven when she had me).

So, because she had to fight off a lot of perverts, it was almost impossible for her to get a steady one.

It's because of my Mom's experiences with men that I'd much rather look like a geek than doll myself up.

My brother, too, began working when he was sixteen to help us out. But, then when he was hired by the Sunagakure Secret Agency, he had to move. He can only send us money once every two months, even though he makes a lot, because of a policy the SSA have. He's twenty-seven years old, now. I'm twenty-five.

I petted Dango and went into my room, putting my bag up on its hook.

I got changed into my pyjamas and went to the kitchen.

Mom smiled.

"Kaya! How was work?" she asked. I smiled.

"Good. My Boss is a weirdo, but my co-workers are great," I replied, pouring myself a glass of orange juice as my mom placed down tonight's dinner.

Sushi with onigiri and miso soup.

My favourite, actually.

We ate and talked about random things, occasionally laughing at Dango when she tried to jump on to the table and eat our sushi.

I went to bed feeling peaceful that night…

I had no idea that the day I met Deidara would be the most fateful day of my life.

* * *

Me: There, Deidara. The Mini Series I promised you. =)

Deidara: YOU ROCK, UN! You made me look so cool! o.o

Itachi: Must have been really hard. -smirks-

Deidara: OI!

Me: ... XD It was fun to write.

Sasori: ... This is seriously over-due. You promised Deidara a Mini Series quite a while ago.

Me: Yeah, I know. But, unfortunately, I'm bombarded with a lot of things in my life. =/ So, you know, I can't write as much as I would like to.

Sasori: Well, I would like a Mini Series or something, as well.

Me: And, worry not, you will get one. So will Hidan.

Hidan: HELL YEAH!

Me: =)

Sasori: Thank you.

Itachi: Why am I the only one with that retarded 'Akatsuki Havoc' Katana girl?! And with an Uchihacest Yaoi story?! It's gross.

Me: Because it's hilarious. =)

Itachi: And...?

Me: And I luffles you so much that I cannot bear to write a serious story for you! -dramatic sigh-

Itachi: -smirks- Much better. Even if you are making a joke out of it, I know you mean it.

Me: -rolls eyes- Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and materialize into my world already!!


	2. Miss Independent

"KAYA!"

I groaned as my Boss yelled for me. Couldn't he just come and speak to me like a normal human being?

I'd been working here for a month, now. Deidara-sama had been making it a point to annoy the living hell out of me… Like a child. Couldn't he act more like a normal boss?

Maybe he wasn't normal. Maybe he was an alien. Pfft. That would be funny.

I knocked twice before entering Deidara-sama's office. I spotted him sitting at his desk.

"Hai, Deidara-sama?" I replied coolly. He smirked at me.

"I'm surprised you heard me, un," he stated. I raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I would be surprised if anybody didn't," I replied, hastily adding "sir".

He scowled.

"Get over here, un," he growled. I frowned and walked over to him. He stood up from his chair and gripped my chin. My eyes widened and I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid that he would see through my geeky disguise. He scowled harder.

"This is an order from your boss," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"This is harassment," I replied snappishly. Deidara-sama stood up and strode over to his door. He closed and locked it.

I frowned.

"Deidara-sama, this is highly inappropriate," I stated, moving towards the door. Deidara-sama grabbed my arm and pinned me roughly to the wall. He smirked.

"Secretaries who don't listen to their bosses need to be punished severely, un," he muttered. He grabbed my chin again and removed my glasses, his other hand pulling my hair-tie out. He threw the hair-tie and glasses to the side and looked at me.

"Better, un," he said. I frowned.

"This is _ridiculous_," I hissed. Deidara-sama smirked. Before I could react, his hand reached out and he un-did the top two buttons on my shirt.

"Much, much better, un," he mused. He looked at me seriously. "You better start coming into work like this from now and on, Kaya. I hate it when beautiful girls try to hide their beauty, especially since beauty doesn't last forever, un…"

My eyes widened. That was, without a doubt, the most serious thing I'd ever heard from him. Ever.

"I… Need glasses…" I admitted. He smirked.

"Get contacts, un. In fact, I'll pay for them, un," he replied. I sighed.

"Deidara-sama… This is ridiculous… I don't need to do anything," I disagreed. He scowled.

"Are you disobeying me, un?" he growled threateningly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, I am, because I am also disagreeing and disapproving," I replied heatedly.

Deidara-sama growled again, grabbing me by the forearm and dragging me to his chair. He sat me down and adjusted the seat so I was lying down.

I couldn't even fight him off. He pinned me down and glared down at me.

"Oi, Kaya-chan, you're pissing me off, un," he hissed. I glared back up at him.

"You're such a jerk," I replied angrily. He leaned down and kissed me suddenly.

It was rough and aggressive, as if he wanted to destroy and demolish me.

My struggles were becoming weaker and weaker…

… I couldn't breathe…

He finally released my mouth, but he then travelled down to my neck. I was too out of breath to do more than whimper and attempt to struggle.

He smirked against my neck as he kissed and bit it.

"You can't," he began, kissing my neck again. "Win against me, un." He bit my neck.

I whimpered.

"Stop…" I breathed out. He smirked.

"You like it, un…" he murmured triumphantly. I glared up at him weakly.

"You're a jerk…" I whispered. He smirked again.

He moved down to my chest, stopping just above my breasts, and continued with his 'abuse'.

Finally, he stopped, leaving me breathless and helpless under him. I looked up at him. He smirked down at me.

"You know what, Kaya-chan?" he murmured. "You're mine, un."

My eyes widened weakly. What…?

"No…" I whispered. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think you have any room to disagree… I could always repeat this… And go further, un…" he taunted. He got off me, pulling me up against him by my waist.

"I'll ask you honestly. Did you really hate it, un?" he breathed into my ear.

I didn't. I looked at him weakly.

"… Yes…" I lied. Unfortunately for me, he saw right through it.

"Oh?" he asked playfully, nibbling my ear. "You're lying, un… Liars deserve to be punished… Did you really, really hate it, un?"

I couldn't like this time as one hand travelled down my waist, towards my hips.

"… No…" I admitted. He stopped his hand, bringing it back up to my waist.

He smirked.

"Good girl, un…" he murmured.

"… But… I'm your secretary… We can't-" I began.

"Oh, we can. A few of the Akatsuki members are dating someone that works for them. Actually, Pain is dating his secretary Konan, un…" he replied.

"… Why me?" I asked him quietly. "What's so appealing about me?"

He looked down at me.

"You're the only girl I've ever met that knew how to do anything and everything set before her, un. You're highly capable and intelligent… And, you're cute when you're flustered, un," he said.

I glanced at a small mirror on the wall.

If I was blushing any harder than this, I'd be a tomato by now. Geez.

"Deidara-sama-" he cut me off again.

"Just Deidara, un," he ordered. I nodded.

"Okay… Deidara, un," I replied, mocking him slightly by adding the 'un'. He scowled playfully and bit my neck roughly.

I gasped and he smirked.

"No winning against me, un," he replied. I sighed.

"You really are a strange man, Deidara…" I whispered. He chuckled. "But, I think that's what makes you so endearing."

He released me once I had recovered.

I checked the time.

"I've been here for an hour! Everyone's gonna think we had sex or something!" I exclaimed. Deidara chuckled, amused at my reaction.

"It's fine. They're used to superiors dating their employees, un," he replied.

I sighed.

"Okay… I really have to get back to work," I told him. He smirked and waved as I left, closing the door.

I sighed as I sat at my desk.

Immediately, Ayame and some of the other girls ran over to me, squealing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What happened in there?" she exclaimed excitedly.

I looked at her.

"Nothing?" I lied. She groaned, believing me.

"Damn it! And we really thought it'd happen. He's obviously got the hots for you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! You two would be such a good match! You're like the girl from NeYo's 'Miss Independent'! You're made for a boss, and Deidara-sama is that boss!" exclaimed Miyako, another girl.

I sighed.

Another girl, Sakura, leaned down to my ear.

"All the guys are jealous of Deidara-sama," she whispered, pointing to all the angry (single) guys in the room. I sweat-dropped.

They're all insane.

"Ano… Nothing happened…. Just briefing me on some work that needs to be done," I said.

I hadn't noticed the door opening behind me.

"Oh?"

My eyes widened and I turned around.

Deidara was smirking.

Oh, goodness help me.

"Honto ni, Deidara-sama? What really happened?" asked Ayame, momentarily forgetting that this man was her BOSS.

He smirked.

"Make-Out session, un," he declared. I felt a blush reach my cheeks and I stood up.

"Ano… I don't feel very well…" I lied, rushing out of the room.

Damn him! I wanted to keep this quiet for a reason.

I heard him following me, so I stopped.

"Oi, un, what's wrong with you?" he asked as I turned around.

I looked at him.

"I was keeping it quiet for a reason," I replied coldly. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not an answer, un. Now, tell me why."

"… Because I don't want it to influence my profession. If people start treating me differently because I made out with the boss… Well, there goes everything I've worked for."

He stared at me and sighed. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into the room.

"Yo, un. I have an announcement to make," he began. Everyone looked at us.

"What are you doing?" I muttered. He ignored my question.

"I'm dating Kaya Stoker, un," he announced. My jaw dropped.

Did he listen to ANYTHING I said?!

"However, this does not mean you are to change the way you act towards her, un. You must act the same as you always have. Kaya is an independent woman and so her connection to me is of no matter, un," he announced.

Oh, goodness.

The fact that he had said that totally contrasted with my being an independent woman.

However, my gullible co-workers were won-over easily.

Sometimes, I really feel like I'm surrounded by idiots.

Deidara dragged me to my desk and I sat down.

"Thanks," I muttered. He smirked and went back to his office.

* * *

Me: Y'know, I have a feeling that if Kaya was real, we'd be very good friends. =D

Deidara: SHE'S SO COOL, UN! When am I gonna sleep with her?!

Me: ... Pervert... (And, soon...)

Deidara: YOSH, UN!

Itachi: ... Miss Independent, eh?

Me: Shush. I don't usually like that type of music, but I LOVE that song.

Itachi: Tch. You're strange.

Me: At least I don't rape my younger siblings. -cheeky smile-

Itachi: ... That's low.

Sasuke: WHY does everyone have to keep referring to that retarded Crack-Yaoi story?!

Naruto: (Imitating Itachi) Because you lack hatred. DATTEBAYO!!

Me: Pfft! Good one! XD

Sasuke: ... Run, dobe.

Me: Or, what? You'll let him 'take you', too?! XD

Sasuke: I'M BEING BULLIED! STICK UP FOR ME, WILL YOU, ITACHI?! YOU'RE MY ONII-CHAN!

Itachi: I must say, I agree with Sasuke in this case.

Me: Aww! He just called you Onii-chan!!!!

Sasuke: SHUT UP! I'M BEING VICTIMIZED!!

Me: If I give you a cookie, will you feel better?

Sasuke: ... I'm not Gaara... But... Okay...

Me: -gives Sasuke a cookie- Cheer up, Emo Kid.

Sasuke: TORAKO!!!!

Itachi: -sighs- This is retarded. Naruto?

Naruto: Right. That's all folks! DATTEBAYO!


End file.
